In the related art, a container is coupled to a bottle neck, and a material stored in an inner storage space of the container is dropped into a bottle and is mixed with a material stored in the bottle, while an exterior material constituting a bottle cap is opened. Such a technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2004-0018636.